Senator Yemaja Mlise Lah
Rising Force Rebellious Seed: Army of the Born Sith’ari ''(a Star Wars Fan Fiction by the SWAG 77 under Isle Sanctuary Creative Artists of the Ariafya Universe) Force Bond : “Is that why you have come to me, because you cannot talk to them, you cannot know them, the way I can? I have only known you for a short time, and I know more about the Vong than you have since you were a child... You are my captor but I need you… And I think you might just need me too, for both of our sanity...” : : : “How did you know? What do the SEETH want from me? I mean nothing to you... Sanity? The ''Yuuzhan Vong love me on the Koros Strohna Domain Lah!” : : : “You do mean something to me, Yemaja... You have a gift that beckons you, a hunger that empowers you, and yet it hinders you because you sever it! That is why I called to you through the Force and that is why you came... You talk about the Force like it is a switch, but if you are honest with yourself, you know it hurts when you do not unleash it…" : : : --The Dark Apprentice Galen Marek Starkiller (clone) to Senator Yemaja Mlise Lah Background Yemaja Mlise Lah is a rare Yuuzhan Vong--Human Hybrid. Her father was Commander Zhat Lah who was "tsup'd" by her mother Auset Lah a Korunnai woman from the planet Haruun Kal. Auset was a former padawan that was shaped with Yuuzhan Vong biots . Genetically, Yemaja Mlise has variegated Force Powers. While she wielded extraordinary powers, she could not control them, even with training. She has a spurious mutation in her midichlorian complex that causes her innate Yuuzhan Vong phenotype to suppress her Korunnai Force powers in some of her cells. Due to that genetic anomaly, Auset refused Jedi training for Yemaja. The Yuuzhan Vong Elite families or Domains devised a new plan for the hybrid, one that woud garner them the wealth of the Galaxy empowering them. Their plan: Yemaja to be trained in the legislative youth corp camps at Pelek Baw for a Korun affirmative action program that leads to the Imperial Senate. The key directive of the Yuuzhan Vong Elites as blessed by the Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jaamaane, Yemaja Mlise Lah would become a puppet for the Yuuzhan Vong. She would be their spy to infiltrate the Galactic Empire. Life as a Senator Yemaja was overwhelmingly elected as the Senator of the planet Haruun Kal. Some said that the voting precincts had questionable votes. Her legitimacy of the vote as Senator could not be proven and the Inquisitors did not suspect malfeasance, though not all precincts were counted in the vote. In an elaborate Inauguration on Coruscant, Senator Yemaja debut before the Galaxy, which was met in awe, spectacle, and no suspicion of her true Yuuzhan Vong heritage by the Imperials or the Rebel spies. After the spectacle, Senator Yemaja and her entourage met privately with Emperor Palpatine. Immediately, the Yuuzhan Vong knew that Palpatine was a Sith with their behavioral glands. Their Yammosk alerted its wrangler that there was increased activity mystic Force powers different from Yemaja's. However, since the concept of the Force was too difficult to explain to the Yuuzhan Vong, they decided to not kill Emperor Palpatine upon suspicion. But Emperor Palpatine needed the Yuuzhan Vong to not reveal his Sith status to the Galaxy, for the moment. He felt the Sith rule must be absolute with the completion of a major works project code name, Stardust. He reluctantly entered in a "cultural exchange" treaty with the Yuuzhan Vong and the freshman Senator Yemaja was placed on the exalted Trade Routes, Commerce Guilds, InterGalactic Banking Clan and Agricultural Corps Imperial Senate Committees. Emperor Palpatine hoped that Senator Yemaja would become overwhelmed with her duties and give up on her own volition. He also saw this "treaty" as bunk, and stated that might restrict the Yuuzhan Vong's illegal immigration into the Galaxy. But as a Sith, he was deceiving the Yuuzhan Vong Empire by antagonizing their religious fervor and zealotry to his advantage. While some Force Sensitives sensed Senator Yemaja's variegated Force Powers, their comments were repeatedly stated as "odd", as if there were holes in her surrounding Force presence. Senator Yemaja watched the development the "seeds of the Rebellion". She accidentally walked in on Darth Vader having a private moment watching a holoimage of the late Senator Padme Amidala. It so bothered her that she raced out of his office, she ran into Imperial Officers dropping her holodocs where she first saw a young man going to Vader's office. Yemaja's Force Foresight was stabilized by the young man, and then was immediately disrupted when her mother and her Praetorite Vong - Fedaykin special forces appeared in Ooglith Masquers to look like they were human. None of the Force Sensitive individuals ever felt compelled to ask her how she had "odd" Force Powers or the lack thereof in her security forces. Once, there was a senate vote on how to negotiate new Trade Routes to the Outer Rim, some of those negotiations included the Al'har system, which she represents Haruun Kal. Due to true Space Galactic Distortions and the transportation costs, Senator Yemaja presented a solution that was amenable for all involved at minimal cost. Her negotiation skills shocked the Emperor, the senior members of the Senate. It rivaled the Old Republic Senators, like Padme Amidala. Avoiding the Ire of the Empire Several years later, Senator Yemaja had a very powerful Dark Sided child called a "Born Sith". The father of this child was formerly an Imperial Guard who abandoned his post to become a bounty hunter. Before the child was born, the father cheated on Senator Yemaja with another woman and left Yemaja stuck pregnant on Coruscant. Ashamed for having married this man, Senator Yemaja returns to Haruun Kal to induce labor to give birth to the child. That was when the child's birth ruptured the very fabric of the Force, which was sensed by many Force Users, simultaneously. To deal with this event, Emperor Palpatine or Darth Sidious chose a powerful Sith clone called the Dark Apprentice, Starkiller to investigate. Starkiller found the father of the child and enticed him to kidnap infant. When the father of the child only wanted the child for ransom, Starkiller decided to kill the father and child in front of the Senator Yemaja to send her a shock to her and her people. He knew that kidnapping of a child from the Yuuzhan Vong thought to be sacrilegious, for all castes of Yuuzhan Vong will fight to the death to protect their children. After Starkiller and the father took the child, Auset and Yemaja sensed worse that could cause an act of war between the Empire and the Yuuzhan Vong. They senses were proven true when Starkiller murders the baby per the directive of Darth Sidious. Darth Sidious desired Senator Yemaja’s Force Power to bring forth the seed of the "Born Sith" for the “Army of Born Sith’ari”. He wanted children to never have to be seduced or coerced to join the Dark Side of the Force. He saw children who came willingly without question and children who were truly devoted to the Sith. Most children born of the Dark Side die at birth. He ordered Starkiller to woo Yemaja and kidnap her to Ithor for in vitro fertilization experiments. She would birth unlimited number of Sith encased in bastardized Sithspawn hybrids after their births. External Links Star Wars Character created by the Star Wars Actor Guild 77 (SWAG 77) with Facebook; Twitter; and Google+: . This account is in not endorsed by or affiliated with Lucasfilm.Trademarks are the property of their respective owners. Lucasfilm, STAR WARS and related properties are trademarks in the United States and/or in other countries of Lucasfilm Ltd. and/or its affiliates. © 2008-2015 Lucasfilm Entertainment Company Ltd. or Lucasfilm Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Materials copyright LICENSOR. All Rights Reserved. Closely abides to the social media rules of Lucasfilm